1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing development of hi-tech industry, mobile devices such as mobile phones and tablet PCs have become one of the most indispensable necessities of our daily life. As people become growingly rely on the mobile devices, usages times are also getting longer and longer. However, prolonged use of the mobile devices usually causes the integrated circuits of the mobile devices to crash due to overheating, and thereby is very inconvenient.
As the mobile phones or the tablet PCs are restricted by the size and weight requirements and are unable to use a fan as a heat dissipation means. A conventional method of heat dissipation is to attach a heat dissipation material thereon or to use a heat pipe. Nevertheless, under the operation of high power electronic components within the mobile devices, a heat dissipation efficiency provided by the aforesaid heat dissipation method is still very limited.